Sistema Brasileiro de Televisão
O Sistema Brasileiro de Televisão (SBT) foi fundado em 19 de agosto de 1981 por Silvio Santos. Atualmente, é a terceira maior rede de televisão do país em audiência e arrecadamento, lutando pela vice-liderança com a RecordTV. É conhecido pelos seus programas de auditório e novelas mexicanas. A emissora possui um dos maiores complexos televisivos da América Latina, o CDT da Anhanguera, que está localizado no quilômetro 18 da Rodovia Anhanguera, em Osasco (SP), ocupando uma área de 231 mil metros quadrados. História Anos 80 na Assinatura da Concessão do SBT]] Com o fechamento da Rede Tupi em 1980, Silvio Santos consegue a concessão de quatro canais, dos quais três pertenciam à Tupi: o canal 4 de São Paulo (ex-TV Tupi SP), o canal 5 de Porto Alegre (ex-TV Piratini) e o canal 5 de Belém (ex-TV Marajoara). E assim nascia o Sistema Brasileiro de Televisão em 19 de Agosto de 1981. O SBT é a única emissora de televisão que transmitiu a sua própria cerimônia de outorga, diretamente de Brasília. A rede no início aproveitou muita coisa da TV Tupi, tanto para cumprir acordos trabalhistas com os antigos funcionários da rede falida como para adquirir estrutura. Por determinação da lei, o canal tinha que ficar 19 horas por dia no sr, e para isso enchia a sua grade de programação com desenhos e filmes. Com atrações popularescas, como os programas de auditório, a emissora caiu no gosto do público das classes mais baixas. Entre o público infantil, um grande sucesso é o programa do palhaço Bozo. Foi nesse período que o canal começa a exibir telenovelas mexicanas e também produções próprias que tinham uma linha parecida com os dramalhões mexicanos. Ao longo da década de 1980 a emissora consolidou sua posição de segundo lugar na preferência do telespectador nacional (exceto no Rio de Janeiro, onde a posição era ocupada pela Rede Manchete). (ou Chaves) é um dos maiores sucessos da história da emissora]] Em 1984 estreiam as séries mexicanas El Chavo del Ocho e El Chapulín Colorado que se tornaram fenômenos na programação do SBT. No mesmo periodo estreiam os apresentadores Mara Maravilha, Christina Rocha, Sérgio Mallandro, Luis Ricardo e Mauro Zukerman. Em 1985, é exibida a minissérie australiana The Thorn Bird (Pássaros Feridos). A atração é líder de audiência no horário. Em 4 de março de 1986 a apresentadora Hebe Camargo estreia no SBT. no SBT]] No dia 22 de maio de 1986, o apresentador Flávio Cavalcanti fez uma rápida entrevista em seu programa e jogou o dedo indicador para o alto: "Nossos comerciais, por favor!". O intervalo acabou e ele não estava mais lá. Tinha sofrido uma isquemia miocárdica aguda durante a apresentação do programa. Levado para o hospital morreria quatro dias depois. No dia da sua morte, e emissora ficou fora do ar o dia inteiro em sinal de luto, apenas rodando um slide escrito: Estamos tristes com a morte do nosso colega Flávio Cavalcanti que será sepultado hoje em Petrópolis às 16:00, quando então voltaremos com a programação normal. A emissora voltou ao ar depois das 16:00 quando o corpo do apresentador foi sepultado. Em 1987, a emissora passa por grandes reformas, à começar pela fim do nome TVS, dando lugar à marca SBT. Precisava se alavancar financeiramente, pois não conseguia anunciantes (apesar da boa audiência), que não se interessavam pela programação, voltada às classes baixas. Assim, a emissora começa à sofisticar a sua programação tentando deixar de lado a alcunha de "brega" que lhe era dado na época. Ainda em 1987, Mara Maravilha ganha seu primeiro programa infantil em rede nacional, Show Maravilha. Em 1989 estreia o programa da animadora infantil Mariane. Em 1988, o SBT passa a ser mais agressivo na rivalidade contra a Rede Globo. O contrata Jô Soares que apresenta dois programas: o humorístico Veja o Gordo e o talk-show Jô Soares Onze e Meia. O Canal ainda contrata Bóris Casoy que apresenta o telejornal TJ Brasil e Carlos Alberto de Nóbrega que apresenta A Praça é Nossa, que segue os mesmos moldes de seu programa na Rede Bandeirantes, o Praça Brasil. Década de 90 Em 1990, o SBT lançou a novela Brasileiras e Brasileiros, com direção de Walter Avancini. A novela foi um desastre de audiência. Em 1991, a emissora completa 10 anos no ar e lança 10 presentes: o telejornal Aqui Agora, Serginho Groismann no comando do Programa Livre, a estreia de Eliana comandando os infantis Festolândia e Sessão Desenho, os programas Cocktail, Topa Tudo por Dinheiro apresentado por Silvio Santos, Musidisc, Hebe por Elas, Alô Doçura, Sabadão Sertanejo apresentado por Gugu e o seriado O Grande Pai. Em 19 de março de 1991, a emissora sofre forte alagamento que abalou as estruturas teatrais e a estrutura técnica. Uma chuva de grandes proporções forçou a emissora a sair do ar, pois a água já estava subindo rapidamente no estacionamento da emissora. Muitos equipamentos e grande parte do acervo da emissora foi destruido pela enchente. O prejuízo foi de 700 Milhões de Cruzeiros, o que gerou uma crise generalizada. Também em 1991, o programa Cocktail sai do ar devido à pressão das entidades religiosas para tirá-lo do ar. No mesmo ano, estreou a novela mexicana Carussel, a atração foi um grande sucesso e chegou a incomodar a "Novela das 8" da Rede Globo. A protagonista da novela em visita ao Brasil, subiu a rampa do Palácio do Planalto e foi aclamada por uma multidão. apresentando o Domingo Legal nos anos 90.]] Em 17 de janeiro de 1993, estreia o Domingo Legal apresentado por Gugu Liberato. O formato é baseado no sucesso Viva a Noite. Ganhou cada vez mais espaço no Programa Silvio Santos assim que ganhava audiência. Ainda em 1993, Angélica assina com a emissora e apresenta os programas Passa ou Repassa, TV Animal e Casa da Angélica. Também estreia o Bom Dia & Cia. sob o comando de Eliana. A Partir de 1994, o SBT investe em remakes de antigas novelas de outras emissoras. Como Éramos Seis, As Pupilas do Senhor Reitor, Sangue do Meu Sangue e Os Ossos do Barão. As produções originais mexicanas chegaram ao seu auge na época. como María Mercedes, Marimar, María la del Barrio, La usurpadora entre outras. Em 28 de fevereiro, Mara Maravilha decide não renovar seu contrato com a emissora. Assim, o Show Maravilha sai do ar e é substituída por Sérgio Malandro. Em 1996, Angélica troca o SBT pela Globo. E Sérgio Mallandro estava com os dias contados na emissora. Sendo assim, Eliana se torna a principal estrela infantil do canal e assume rapidamente o comando do TV Animal. Em meados de agosto do mesmo ano, foi inaugurado o CDT da Anhanguera, complexo de estúdios da rede, na época o maior complexo de estúdios televisivos do país e hoje continua a ser um dos maiores. Entre 1997 e 2000, o SBT se mantém na vice-liderança isolada. O programa Domingo Legal vence por diversas vezes o Domingão do Faustão. Em 1997 estreia a novela Chiquititas e o telejornal Jornal do SBT/CBS Telenotícias, este último produzido em parceria com a CBS. Também no mesmo ano estreia o Fantasia. O programa no início foi um sucesso tão grande que o excesso de chamadas para o programa derrubou sistema telefônico da cidade de São Paulo por cerca de meia hora. Em 16 de Maio de 1998 estreia a maratona televisiva Teleton em prol da Associação de Assistência à Criança Deficiente (AACD). No mesmo ano, Carlos Massa, o Ratinho troca a Rede Record pelo SBT e passa a apresentar o Programa do Ratinho. Porém, Eliana assina contrato com a Record, e o comando do Bom Dia & Cia. passa a ser de Jackeline Petkovic. Em 1999, Sérginho Groisman e Jô Soares deixam o canal rumo a Globo. Década de 2000 Entre 2000 e 2002, o Domingo Legal permanece na liderança de audiência. Durante os primeiros anos dessa década o SBT se consolida na vice-liderança e lança o slogan: "Na nossa frente, só você!". apresentando a Casa dos Artistas]] Em outubro de 2001, estreia o reality show Casa dos Artistas. Apresentado por Silvio Santos, a primeira edição foi um estrondoso sucesso. A final do programa conseguiu média de 47 pontos com pico de 53 pontos. A Casa dos Artistas foi acusada de plágio de um modelo existente da Endemol. Ainda em 2001, esse ano foi muito proveitoso para a emissora que além de completar 20 anos de existência, conseguiu sua melhor média de audiência de sua história. Em 2002, foi exibido o reality Popstars que lançou o grupo Rouge, que ficou 4 anos na mídia. Em junho de 2003, Silvio Santos foi alvo de polêmica por suas declarações à revista de celebridades Contigo!. Enquanto morava nos Estados Unidos, Silvio declarou estar doente e com pouco tempo de vida restante, motivo pelo qual teria vendido o SBT à Televisa e escalado Boni como chefe de operações da emissora. Mais tarde Silvio declarou a falsidade da entrevista, dos rumores de doença e de tudo que havia sido divulgado por ele nesse ínterim "como brincadeira à jornalista" que o entrevistou. Em 7 de setembro (dia da Pátria) o programa Domingo Legal foi palco de um grande escândalo do jornalismo nacional ao exibir uma entrevista com dois integrantes do Primeiro Comando da Capital (PCC), ameaçando de morte os apresentadores de TVs policiais e autoridades políticas paulistanas. As pistas de que a entrevista teria sido uma fraude (os dois homens não falaram gíria de bandido, pois falaram normalmente e ameaçaram pessoas) só foram reveladas mais de uma semana depois da exibição, com a identificação dos responsáveis pelo jornalista Marcelo Rezende no programa Repórter Cidadão da RedeTV!. O programa de Gugu Liberato ficou fora do ar por uma semana. De volta à programação, o Domingo Legal nunca mais conseguiu a liderança na audiência absoluta, o que beneficiou o Domingão do Faustão e os então estreantes Pânico na TV (na RedeTV!) e Domingo Espetacular (da Rede Record) Em 2004, Adriane Galisteu estreou no comando do Charme, programa de mudou de horário e formato diversas vezes. No mesmo ano, a jornalista Regina Volpato estreou no comando do Casos de Família, e Mônica Waldvoguel estreou o talk show Dois a Um. Em 2005, Ana Paula Padrão estreia o telejornal SBT Brasil, e vai ao ar a novela mexicana Rebelde que lançou o grupo RBD. No mesmo ano, a Disney e a MGM rompem sua parceria com o canal. O SBT passa pelo ano de 2006 em crise, resultado do avanço da Rede Record. O Canal completa 25 anos no ar, porém canal despenca em audiência e no número de afiliadas. Outro fator de aumentou a crise foi as constantes mudanças de horário dos programas. Em 16 de abril de 2006, a emissora estreia o reality show Ídolos e o programa Jogo Duro, apresentado por Jorge Kajuru. No dia 4 de dezembro, em mais uma reforma-surpresa, Silvio Santos extingue a assessoria de imprensa da emissora, deixando jornais e revistas sem a grade de programação do canal. No início de 2008, o canal estreou o programa de luta livre WWE, que ficou pouco tempo no ar, devido a pressões do Ministério Público. Em 3 de março do mesmo ano, o SBT reestreou o telejornal policial Aqui Agora. Também ficou pouco tempo no ar. No dia 22 de abril, Silvio Santos rompe com a parceria com a Televisa que durava desde 2000. Em 9 de junho, inicia a exibição da novela Pantanal, da extinta Rede Manchete. A novela foi tratada como a arma secreta da emissora. Além disso Silvio Santos voltou a apresentar o Programa Silvio Santos, agora reformulado e remodelado. volta para o SBT após 10 anos na Rede Record]] Entre 20 e 22 de junho de 2009, o SBT assina a contratação do apresentador Roberto Justus e o retorno da apresentadora Eliana após 11 anos. Ambos estavam na Rede Record e suas contratações foram consideradas uma retaliação contra o assédio da emissora concorrente a Gugu Liberato. Gugu, que após mais de 20 anos no SBT, assina com a emissora. O Domingo Legal passa a ser apresentado por Celso Portiolli. Em 2 de dezembro do mesmo ano, morre o locutor Lombardi, voz dos programas de Silvio Santos. No dia 27 de dezembro de 2009, a emissora exibe o último programa Hebe depois de quase 25 anos no ar. Meses depois, a apresentadora assina com a RedeTV!. Década de 2010 No dia 31 de janeiro de 2011, o empresário e apresentador Silvio Santos anuncia a venda do Banco Panamericano para o BTG Pactual, livrando o SBT e as outras enpresas do Grupo Silvio Santos das obrigações com o Fundo Garantidor de Crédito (FGC). O empresário afirmou que o negócio foi suficiente para salvar as demais empresas do grupo. "A televisão não está mais à venda, a Jequiti também não está mais à venda e as Lojas Baú também não estão mais à venda. A única coisa que foi vendida foi o banco". No dia 10 de junho deste mesmo ano, foi assinado um memorando de entendimento para a venda das 121 lojas do Baú da Felicidade para o Magazine Luiza. A operação foi finalizada dia 31 de julho. No dia 14 de março do mesmo ano, a emissora contrata a jornalista paraibana Rachel Sheherazade. Ela foi notícia na semana anterior após fazer duras críticas ao Carnaval. no Festival SBT 30 Anos]] No dia 7 de maio, estreia o Festival SBT 30 Anos. Se trata de um especial para comemorar o aniversário da emissora, que ocorre em 19 de agosto. O especial mostra os principais programas que marcaram toda a trajetória da emissora. A atração é comandada por Patrícia Abravanel, filha de Silvio Santos. No dia 1 de agosto, o SBT começou a exibir os episódios perdidos do Chaves. Ainda em setembro mais precisamente no dia 7 feriado da Independência do Brasil a emissora passou a exibir programação diferenciada com atrações e filmes. Nascia o Feriadão SBT e desde então essa programação diferenciada passou a ser transmitida nos feriados nacionais sempre com muito sucesso e que foi adotado por outras redes posteriormente. ]] Em 21 de maio de 2012, estréia a novela Carrossel, escrita por Íris Abravanel e dirigida anteriormente por Del Rangel, que foi substituído Reynaldo Boury. A novela foi um grande sucesso e alcançou média de dois dígitos na audiência por diversas vezes. No dia 11 de junho do mesmo ano, ocorreu a estreia de O Maior Brasileiro de Todos os Tempos com apresentação do jornalista Carlos Nascimento. A atração é a versão brasileira do original que foi exibido pela rede inglesa BBC. O saudoso médium Chico Xavier foi o grande vencedor. No dia 27 de setembro de 2012 a emissora acerta o retorno de Hebe Camargo após uma passagem de 2 anos pela Rede TV. Dois dias depois, em 29 de setembro a apresentadora morreu aos 83 anos, vítima de uma parada cardiorrespiratória. O SBT, dedicou grande parte da programação do final de semana a Hebe (assim como outras emissoras). O canal cancelou parte da exibição dos programas para exibir plantões sobre o seu velório e funeral, além de homenageá-la. No dia 16 de fevereiro de 2013, reestreou o programa do Bozo aos sábados de manhã com nova roupagem. Porém, sem sucesso. Em 15 de julho, estreou remake de Chiquititas. A versão atual foi adaptada por Íris Abravanel do original de Cris Morena. A trama registra boa audiência, mas não tão boa quanto a sua antecessora, Carrossel. No dia 29 de Julho, foi anunciada a reprise de Carrossel, duas semanas depois de ir ao ar seu último capítulo. Depois das constantes críticas do público, o SBT voltou atrás e cancelou a reprise. Em agosto do mesmo ano, o SBT anuncia reforma na programação noturna. Os programas Astros, Amigos da Onça e SBT Repórter são cancelados. Na segunda, o Programa do Ratinho será exibido até à meia-noite. E as quartas, irá ao ar o Casos de Família que deixará de ser diário para virar semanal. Na semana seguinte (25 de Agosto), Silvio Santos volta das férias e o SBT passa por muitas mudanças. A primeira foi a mudança da grade de domingo: o Domingo Legal terminará às 13h, seguida por Eliana que termina às 17hs, depois do Programa Silvio Santos às 22h vem o Conexão Repórter que terminou à meia-noite (antes haviam rumores de que seriam exibido filmes no horário). A segunda foi o cancelamento do Casos de Família como programa semanal, e a terceira é o anúncio das reprises de Carrossel e María La Del Barrio. A primeira mudança durou apenas uma semana. Em Setembro, Ratinho completa 15 anos na emissora e ganha um programa especial. No dia 11, o canal emite um comunicado anunciando o cancelamento da reprise de Carrossel e avisa que no dia 23, estreiará o programa SBT Notícias no mesmo horário. Assim sendo, o SBT Notícias estreou sob o comando de Neila Medeiros. O Jornalístico marca péssimos indices de audiência. Chegando inclusive ficar em 6º Lugar em audiência, perdendo para a TV Cultura. No dia 18 de Novembro, 2 meses depois da estreia, o noticiário é cancelado por decisão de Silvio Santos. Também estreia no mesmo periodo o reality-show Famoso Quem?. Porém em menos de um mês, a produção foi cancelada e o elenco dispensado. Em seu lugar entrou no ar o Máquina da Fama, que contém o mesmo formato, mas com algumas mudanças, a começar pela apresentação de Patrícia Abravanel. No final de 2013, o canal acerta a contratação de Danilo Gentili. O apresentador leva consigo os humoristas Léo Lins e Murilo Couto, e a banda Ultraje a Rigor, que integravam o elenco do Agora é Tarde. Também vindos da Rede Bandeirantes, são contratados pelo SBT, Nadja Haddad e Otávio Mesquita. Em Janeiro de 2014 estreia a série Patrulha Salvadora, um spin-off com parte dos personagens da novela Carrossel. No mesmo mês, a âncora do SBT Brasil, Rachel Sheherazade fez um comentário polêmico. A jornalista comentou sobre um grupo de homens terem agredido e amarrado em um poste um menor de idade delinquente no Rio de Janeiro. Rachel afirmou que a atitude dos justiceiros era "compreensível" e frisou que quem se solidarizou com o menor que "adotasse um marginalzinho". A declaração causou enorme polêmica nas redes sociais e dividiu opiniões. Enquanto alguns defensores dos Direitos Humanos afirmaram que Rachel estaria incentivando a "justiça com as próprias mãos", outras pessoas concordaram com o posicionamento dela. A declaração da jornalista fez com que alguns políticos pedissem a demissão de Sheherazade da emissora. ]] Em março, estreou o Arena SBT, com a apresentação de Lívia Andrade. Além do talk-show The Noite com Danilo Gentili e do programa da Telemundo, Caso Encerrado. Em Agosto, o SBT lança sua nova logomarca, baseada no estilo Flat Design. No mesmo mês o canal começa a transmitir em seu site, episódios de Chapolin no tempo em que o horário político é exibido. Também estreiou Esse Artista Sou Eu com Marcio Ballas. E no dia 31 de Agosto, Eliana comemorou os 5 anos de seu programa de auditório no SBT. Em 28 de Novembro, falece Roberto Gomes Bolaños (Chespirito), criador do Chaves e Chapolin. O SBT fez uma grande homenagem que durou 3 dias. Começou na sexta, exibindo um especial em homenagem à Chespirito. No dia seguinte, durante a manhã, foi ao ar uma maratona com diversos episódios de Chaves e Chapolin que deixou a emissora na liderança. E no domingo, os programas Domingo Legal e Eliana realizaram a cobertura de seu funeral no México, em parceria com a Televisa. O falecimento de Chespirito causou grande comoção nos fãs brasileiros, e ocasionou algo que parecia ser improvável. A Rede Globo, em seu perfil do Facebook, compartilhou um post do próprio SBT sobre Bolaños, e logo após anuncia prestar solidariedade à emissora. Em fevereiro de 2015, Marília Gabriela anuncia sua aposentadoria na TV Aberta para se dedicar a outros projetos. Com isso, o De Frente com Gabi sai do ar. Durante o mesmo ano, estreia o reality show Bake Off Brasil, o programa Acelerados e a novela Cúmplices de um Resgate, além da reprises da séries I Love Lucy e "Punky, a Levada da Breca" e mais uma da novela La Usurpadora. E também da inédita Soy Tu Dueña. Em 2016, estreiam a novela Carinha de Anjo e os reality BBQ Brasil - Churrasco na Brasa e Corre e Costura, o jornal Primeiro Impacto, a série A Garota da Moto, o retorno do SBT Notícias e o programa Fofocando. Além das comemorações dos 35 anos de existência da emissora e também acerta a contratação das apresentadoras Chris Flores e Mara Maravilha. Em 12 de Outubro do mesmo ano, Dudu Camargo estreia na apresentação do Primeiro Impacto. A ideia causou polêmica por se tratar de um jovem de 18 anos apresentando um telejornal. Já no ano seguinte, a emissora acerta a contratação de Marcão do Povo para comandar também o Primeiro Impacto. Outra grande polêmica, pois o jornalista ficou conhecido nacionalmente por dizer ofensas racistas à cantora Ludmilla em um jornalístico de uma afiliada da Record em Brasília. Em 2017, estreiam Fofocalizando, Operação Mesquita e Fábrica de Casamentos, além das versões infantis do Show do Milhão e Roda a Roda. Nesse mesmo ano, Hermano Henning deixou a emissora, após mais de 20 anos trabalhando no canal. Em 29 de Março do mesmo ano, no dia do desligamento do sinal analógico em São Paulo, o sinal da emissora é retirado das operadoras NET, Claro, Oi e Sky. Assim como aconteceu com a RecordTV e a RedeTV!. O motivo foi que as três emissoras criaram a joint-venture Simba Content, cuja missão era fazer as emissoras serem remuneradas pelos seus sinais na TV por assinatura. Como não houve acordo, os três canais deixaram o line-up das operadoras. Popularidade O SBT é conhecido por ser uma emissora bastante carismática. Seja porque investe numa programação mais popular, ou porque tem tradição em investir no público infantil. O canal tem vários fãs, chamados de "SBTistas". Eles demonstram bastante amor pela emissora e seus programas. Alguns chegam a visitar o CDT da Anhanguera para conhecer os bastidores. São várias as declarações de amor pela emissora na internet. Os "SBTistas" foram alguns dos responsáveis por lançar uma "nova categoria" de fãs. Os fãs de determinada emissora de TV, e assim surgiram os "Globistas" (Fãs da Rede Globo), "Recordistas" (Fãs da Rede Record) e posteriormente os "Bandistas" (Fãs da Band) Criticas A emissora é bastante criticada por vários motivos. Uma delas, é a sua programação que é mais popular, sendo várias vezes chamada de "brega". Também é criticada por não dar espaço ao seguimento esportivo. Das grandes redes, o SBT é a única que não exibe absolutamente nenhum programa ou evento esportivo. A justificativa de Silvio Santos é que não dá pra investir em eventos esportivos, pois a Rede Globo detém o monopólio de praticamente todas elas. Outro motivo de criticas, são as mudanças constantes do horários dos programas, apelidada de "Grade Voadora", algo que era rotineiro entre 2006 e 2008, e em 2013. Contratados Apresentadores Na linha de shows * Arlindo Grund * Carlinhos Aguiar * Carlos Alberto de Nóbrega * Carlos Bertolazzi * Celso Portiolli * Chris Flores * Christina Rocha * Danilo Gentili * Décio Piccinini * Diguinho Coruja * Eliana * Flor Fernandes * Gabriel Cartolano * Helen Ganzarolli * Isabella Fiorentino * Leão Lobo * Léo Dias * Léo Lins * Lívia Andrade * Luís Ricardo * Maísa Silva * Mamma Bruschetta * Mara Maravilha * Murilo Couto * Nadja Haddad * Olivier Anquier * Otávio Mesquita * Patrícia Abravanel * Ratinho * Raul Gil * Rebeca Abravanel * Silvia Abravanel * Silvio Santos Jornalismo e esportes * Anelise de Oliveira * Carlos Nascimento * Dudu Camargo * Gabriel Cartolano * Marcão do Povo * Marcelo Torres * Rachel Sheherazade * Roberto Cabrini Autores e Diretores * Íris Abravanel * Daniela Beyruti (diretora geral) * Cíntia Abravanel * Leonor Correa * Reynaldo Boury * Jaqueline Vargas * Marcelo Parada * Miguel Paiva * Fernando Pelégio * Murilo Fraga * Márcio Esquilo Slogans * 1981: "Passe pro 4" * 1982: "Todo dia. Toda hora. Tudo bem." * 1985: "Primeira no coração de vocês." * 1986 - 1987: "Liderança absoluta do segundo lugar" * 1987 - 1988: "Fique ligado no SBT" * 1987 - 1990: "Quem procura acha aqui" * 1990 - 1991: "Vem que é bom" * 1991 - 1992: "10 anos com você" * 1992 - 1993: "Aqui Tem" * 1993 - 1994: "Se liga no SBT" * 1995 - 1996: "Fique ligado no SBT" * 1996 - 1997: "15 anos. Tudo pra você" * 1998: "A cara do Brasil" * 1998 - 2000: "SBT é Brasil. É Sistema Brasileiro de Televisão." * 2000: "SBT no ano 2000: Crescendo com o Brasil" * 2000 - 2004: "Na nossa frente só você" * 2001 - 2002: "20 anos do SBT. Na nossa frente só você" * 2004 - 2007: "A'' TV dos brasileiros"'' * 2007 - 2008: "A concorrência vai tremer de medo" * 2008 - 2009: "A televisão que agradece o seu carinho" * 2009 - 2011: "A TV mais feliz do Brasil" * 2011 - 2012: "30 anos com você" * 2012 - 2016: "#Compartilhe" * 2016: "A cara do Brasil" (Retorno) * 2016 - Atual: "A TV que tem torcida" Logotipo A proposta do logotipo é a mesma desde a inauguração: Um círculo com os o nome SBT em letras minúsculas e arredondadas. O estilo é praticamente o mesmo usado pela estadunidense ABC. A fonte "HoratioDMed" foi também usada no logo do Orkut. Mudou de cor e textura ao longo dos anos sendo as mudanças mais significativas são essas: * Na primeira concepção do logotipo, em 1981, o Círculo é vazado e tanto as bordas desse e as letras ganham texturas douradas ou prateadas nas vinhetas (em outras, aparece na cor azul, verde ou amarela). Também há uma versão para a TVS onde as letras aparecem em letras maiúsculas (Nota: Na primeira vinheta do canal, o círculo aparece mais largo). Naquela época, o nome TVS era mais usado que o SBT. * Em 1985, surge um dos logos mais icônicos de sua história. Um disco formado por cilindros enfileirados na transversal de cores azul, verde, lilás, rosa, amarelo e laranja com o "sbt" na frente. Nos anos 90 o cilindros que formavam o logo ficaram mais grossos e ganharam tonalidades mais fortes. Também ganhou uma versão com o nome "TVS". * Em 1995, o disco passa a ser preto com reflexos. * Em 1996, a primeira concepção do estilo empregado até hoje ao logotipo. Um disco metálico formado por um gradiente nas cores azul, verde e vermelho. * Entre 1999 e 2012, o Logo ganhou algumas modificações o longo dos anos. O gradiente ganhou mais cores e o disco ganhou um aspecto mais metálico e brilhante. * Em 2012, o logo ganhou um aspecto levemente esférico e perdeu brilho e reflexo. * Em 2014, o atual logo é lançado. Baseado no flat design, o logo passa a ser bidimensional. O Disco se torna um conjunto de vários círculos ovais que formam um prisma. O nome "sbt" fica mais branco. Programação Jornalismo * Conexão Repórter * Primeiro Impacto * SBT Brasil * O Crime Não Compensa * Jornal da Semana Novelas Nacionais * As Aventuras de Poliana * Cúmplices de um Resgate (Reprise) * Patinho Feio (em 2022) Novela Internacional * Mi Corazón es Tuyo (Reprise) * Abismo de Pasión (Reprise) Variedades * Fofocalizando * Acelerados * Operação Mesquita Talk Shows * The Noite com Danilo Gentili * Programa da Maísa Humorísticos * A Praça é Nossa Programas de Auditório * Casos de Família * Domingo Legal * Programa do Ratinho * Programa Eliana * Programa Raul Gil * Programa Silvio Santos * Roda a Roda Jequiti * Sorteio da Tele Sena * Pra Ganhar é Só Rodar Infantis * Bom Dia e Cia * Sábado Animado Reality Shows * Esquadrão da Moda * Fábrica de Casamentos * Bake Off Brasil * Júnior Bake Off Brasil * BBQ Brasil Especiais * Teleton (outubro/novembro) * Troféu Imprensa (março/abril/maio) * SBT Folia (Carnaval) * Bake Off SBT (dezembro) Sessões de Filmes * Cine Espetacular * Tela de Sucessos Séries Internacionais * Arrow * El Chavo del Ocho * El Chapulin Colorado * Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * Full House * Henry Danger * Kenan & Kel * My Wife and Kids * Pretty Little Liars * That's so Raven * The Wayans Bros * Supernatural * The Vampire Diaries * The Big Bang Theory entre outras Links * Site Oficial * International Sales Categoria:Canais de TV Aberta Categoria:Redes de Televisão Categoria:Grupo Silvio Santos Categoria:SBT Categoria:1981 Categoria:Simba Content